NUKE
by michiyo44
Summary: vous n'avez qu'a lire NA!


Nuke

_**Nuke !**_

_Un jeune homme blond c__ourrait dans les rues ses yeux bleus montraient son empressement, il courait sans retenue et s'arrêta devant un super marcher, tout essoufflé. Il entra et se dirigea vers les rayons frais .Arrivant devant le rayon ses yeux se mirent a et soudain son chercher un quelconque aliment ou boisson. Il arriva à la bonne étagère et soudain ses magnifiques yeux bleus prirent une expression presque désespérée. Il courut vers la caisse et hurla presque_

« **Est-ce que vous avez encore une bouteille de lait ?? »**

« Je suis désolé, mais l'homme qui vient de sortir à l'instant a acheté les 4 en dernières. »

_Le garçon __sortit aussi rapidement qu'il put pour rattraper l'homme en question, mais voilà, il venait à peine de sortir alors lui et sa rapidité et l'autre qui allait à son aise le résultat en étaient… la collision !! Mais heureusement ces deux personnes sont des ninjas. _

« NARUTO, mais que est ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« **Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee j'ai besoin d'une de tes bouteilles de lait S.T.P !! »**

« Quoi ? »

« Une seule et je te la repaie mais j'ai besoin !! »

_Le Sasuke _en question mit quelques secondes avant de réagi, puis enfin il tilta.

_« Ah__, euh oui, tiens… »_

_« MERCI, tu me sauves la vie »_

_« A ce point, tu mourais sans lait ? »_

_« Mais non, c'est pas pour moi__, c'est pour Nuke !! « _

_« Qui ? »_

_« Nuke,…, Ah mais c'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas. Tu as du temps ? »_

_« Ouais j'ai rien à__ faire donc je peux bien te suivre. »_

_« Alors viens je vais te le présenter. »_

Le jeune blond du nom de Naruto entraîna Sasuke avec lui. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble de deux étages seulement. Il l'amena dans les escaliers et puis s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Naruto sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Il passa la porte en compagnie de son invité et une fois la porte fermée, une boule de poile noir s'approcha de lui en courant et en miaulant. Arrivé au niveau de Naruto ce dernier prit le chat dans ces bras.

« Voila Nuke j'ai réussi a te trouver du lait, sois reconnaissant à Sasuke hein ? »

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers celui-ci et lui avait tendus le chat vers Sasuke qui ce retrouva avec la gueule du chat devant ses yeux. Et semblant obéir a son maître il miaula.

« Nuke est donc un chat hein ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pour ri… » Il ne finissait pas sa phrase, il fixait le chat dans les yeux comme le chat le fixait. »

« Tu as remarqué ?! »

« Il a des yeux rouges, on pourrait presque dire que ce sont des charingan… »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai adopté. »

«Il reprit le chat dans ces bras et invita Sasuke dans le salon pendent qu'il donnait du lait au chat. Une fois le lait bus il s'assit sur le fauteuil et entama une conversation avec Sasuke.

« Quel age a ton chat ? »

« Il a environ 2 ans et 3 mois. »

« Pourquoi avoir eu envie de t'acheter un chat ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai recueilli. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son histoire m'a fait penser a la tienne … »

Sasuke se tut. Il ne voyait pas comment un chat pourrait avoir une histoire comme la sienne. Naruto vit la question muette dans les yeux de Sasuke et commença son récit quand le chat vint se coucher sur ces genoux comme pour t écouter comment son maître raconterait son récit.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai appelé 'Nuke' ? »

Le regard de Sasuke parlait pour lui.

« 'Nuke' vient de 'Nukenin'. »Sasuke resta de marbre il ne comprenait pas. Naruto continua…

« Je l'ai recueilli environ un an avant ton retour. A ce moment la tu étais encore traité de Nukenin, et comme ses yeux rouges me rappelaient les tiens et ton histoire est similaire à la tienne. »Il l'écoutait attentivement.

« Tu vois mon balcon dans ma cuisine, elle donne sur la ruelle à côté, eh bien c'est la qu'une chatte noire a mis bas à une portée de chatons. Je l'entendais tous les jours et observais ces chatons. Je lui avais même fabriqué une maisonnette pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée et lui apportais du lait assez souvent. Environs 2 mois plus tard je vis de ma fenêtre que l'un des chatons avait tué sa mère et 3 des 4 des autres petites. Je vis que l'un deux réussit a s'échapper et vit le chaton gris partir. Je descendit et vit que Nuke avait rejoint a nouveau sa mère, il s'était couché à côté d'elle et miaulait. Je pris Nuke dans mes bras, il tremblait de froids et était couvert de sang je l'ai nettoyé et je l'ai amené chez moi. Une fois propre je le mis dans mon lit pour qu'il se réchauffe et je suis descendu pour enterrer sa mère et les autres chatons. Quand je suis rentré je le vis qui revenait du balcon et s'approcha de moi, je m'accroupis pour le caresser et il me lécha les doigts comme pour me remercier. Je lui donnai un peu de lait et je le pris avec moi dans mon lit. Il vint se coller à côté de moi pour dormir. Et ce fut comme ça depuis lors jusqu'à maintenant. Quelques mois plus tard je le vis jouer avec un chat à poil blond aux yeux bleus, c'était bagarre sur bagarre mais ils ne se quittaient pas. Nuke revenait tous les soirs et repartait tous les matins en même temps que moi. Un jour en revenant en passant à côté de la ruelle j'entendis les cris de chats en pleine bagarre, mais une bagarre sérieuse et vit que le chat gris était revenus comme pour terminer le travail. Je décida de ne pas m'en mêler et de le laisser se battre quand il fut mis a terre je vis le chat blonds lui venir en aide prenant un coup a sa place. Nuke se releva et réussit à battre son frère, mais il se retourna bien vite et commença a lécher les plaies du chat blond. Je vins pour le guérir mais il était trop tard. En léchant une dernière fois Nuke il est mort et je l'ai enterré. Nuke repasse souvent devant la petite tombe que j'ai fabriquée pour lui. Il est resté auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin. A chaque mission je demandais à quelqu'un de prendre soin de lui si il m'arrivait malheur. Car, me faisant penser a ton histoire je me suis rendus compte que le destin du chat blond était peut être le sort qui m'était destiné, celui de mourir en essayant de t'aider. Et c'est ce qui a faillit m'arriver si tu ne m'avais pas guéris. Voila, tu connais maintenant son histoire. » Sasuke regardait Naruto sans bouger. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un parallélisme de son histoire et celle du chat. « Mais une seule chose est différente, comme tu dis, toi je t'ai sauvé et tu est la devant moi, alors pourquoi pleures tu comme ça ? » Naruto ce rendit enfin compte de qu'il pleurait. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers ces yeux. Nuke se mit debout et lui lécha ces larmes. Il reprit la parole « Lorsque je voyais Nuke se rendre tous les jours a sa tombe j'ai finis par me demander si tu ferais la même chose pour moi si je mourais pour toi. J'ai finis par me dire que tu ne le ferais sur ment pas et que personne ne le ferait jamais pour le porteur de Kyuubi. » Sasuke prit alors la parole. « C'est vrai, je ne viendrais jamais te voire dans ta tombe… »Naruto ne respirait plus_**Tu me détestes a ce point Sasuke ? **_« Pour la seule et bonne raison que je serais dans la tombe d'à côté, et que pour les autres ce n'est pas une fois par jour mais bien quatre fois par jour comme Kakashi sensei… » Naruto pleurait de plus belle cette fois ce fut le moment que choisit Sasuke pour le prendre dans ces bras et le calmer. Tout était calme, Naruto s'était endormis dans ces bras. Nuke descendit des genoux de son maître alors que Sasuke le ramenait dans son lit. Une fois l'avoir couché il alla dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Nuke le rejoint en sautant sur la table et en fixant Sasuke dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Inconsciemment Il activa ces charingans et entra dans l'esprit du chat._ Voici donc le fameux Sasuke qui hante l'esprit de mon maître. Il est vrai que je te ressemble un peu vu l'histoire qu'il m'a raconté. « Qui est tu le chat ? » Je ne suis que Nuke ne t'inquiète pas .Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour te parler « De quoi ? » De Naruto, pourquoi l'avoir laissé derrière, pourquoi ne jamais avoir accepté sa valeur avant ? « Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, quand j'ai découvert pour Kyuubi j'ai jugé bien de le laisser en dehors de la bataille puisque mon frère lui courrait après. Mais l'idiot est venus et s'est interposé et a été blessé gravement c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de tuer mon frère. » Pareil pour Neko. Sauf que lui il est mort._

_« Mais au moins tu as Naruto. »__ C'est vrai mais il ne sera bientôt? plus a moi. « Et pourquoi ? » Car tu est là et que tu as besoin de lui comme il a besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser le voir comme ça ._Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que des sanglots se firent entendre de la chambre de Naruto. Sasuke alla immédiatement « Sasuke ne pars pas ne me laisse pas S.T.P. » « Je suis là n'ai pas peur je ne partirai plus sans toi » Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sasuke le tenait dans ses bras. « Sasuke, t'es pas partis ? »

« Non je suis là » « Je…me suis endormis ? » « Oui » « Et tu es resté ? » «Tu le vois bien non ? »Naruto s'accrocha a lui et ne voulait pas le lâcher il pleurait a grosses larmes. « Pourquoi tu pleures baka ? » « Je croyais que tu étais partis pour toujours. » Sasuke le berça pendant un moment puis une fois calmé il prit le visage de Naruto dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, Naruto mis du temps a comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais une fois ressaisis il prit part et approfondis le baiser. Une fois totalement calmé, Naruto se recoucha accompagné cette fois de Sasuke. On vit alors une ombre se diriger vers une fenêtre mais avant qu'il ne puisse la passer, deux bras le prirent par au dessus et l'amena dans la chambre le déposant sur le lit et fermer la porte.

_« Petit chat, même si dorénavant je partage sa vie, tu en fais partis,et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » __Merci !!_

**Fin**

* * *

**voila une toute petite histoire qu j'ai fai jespère qu'elle vous plaira **


End file.
